virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalist
The Elementalist are powerful, element wielding beings that are one of the main occupations (or character classes) in the Virapets Universe. Those who are aligned to the order of the elementalist lives by a strict code that adheres to their element and rarely stray from the teachings of the founders of their order. (Picture of the Orders Symbol?) What is an Elementalist? An Elementalist is simply a being of any race that has been trained to manipulate and control certain elements under the Order of Elementalists. The order, whose various guilds and sub-guilds exist in various cities, forests, and other parts of Therica according to the element that he or she is aligned with. Becoming a master elementalist takes many years of practice and training and is not an easy profession to achieve in its highest level. However, these are some of the most powerful beings in Therica when they finally get to that point. Robes An elementalist usually wears the elaborate colored robes of an elementalist. However, there are few exceptions to this rule. The robe usually consists of an inner clothing of colored pants and a shirt, then an over covering simple monks robe and finally a larger cape-like tunic with a hood that is designed carefully. The designs of the robes usually have an elaborate lining sewn along the edges and bear the large symbol of their elemental order on the back. Many Elementalists chose to wear these robes all of the time because they are a proud and respected order, however, if they do not wish to draw too much attention to themselves they will choose more modest clothing. The Staff There is an ancient elemental proverb that says, “An elemental that loses his staff… Might as well be dead, mangled, and chaff.” The staff is one of the most important possessions of an Elementalist, more so than the Elemental Stones, a book of abilities, or a potion that restores life. For without the staff of power, the elementalist is powerless. Must like a knights sword, the Elementalist staff is the way an elementalist with attack or perform a certain learned ability. The staff channels the elemental power in a certain direction or position. Certain motions and movements of the staff must be made in order for the ability to work properly and be directed in the correct area and not accidentally setting fire to your party instead of the desert raiders that attacked your caravan! Elemental Stones An element staff does not work without an elemental stone bearing the alignment of a certain element. The stones fit usually in the top of the staff and are about the size of the palm of your hand. See full article: Elemental Stones Types of Elementalist: Light: Abilities: Light Darkness: It is a historical fact that those who learn to wield darkness eventually become consumed by it. Only the bravest, or stupidest, Elementalists learn to wield this dangerous power using the mysterious Shadestones of old. It is rare for an Albian to take up the practice of darkness but common for the Malbian. After the age of eternal darkness, the order decided that it would be in the best interest of Therica to no longer teach the terrible dark arts of Darkness. Abilities: Darkness Earth: Focus: The Earth Elementals focus on powerful balanced attacks and using the environment for their advantage for either attack or defense. Abilities: Earth Air: Abilities: Air Water: Abilities: Water Fire: Abilities: Fire Energy: Abilities: Energy Sound: Abilities: Sound The Order of the Elemental The Order was founded by six powerful beings of the original six different races of Therica, each with control over each different type of element, these taught to them by the fairies, who were taught by their creators, the six Deities created by Abba. Their great temple was built durning the golden age of Therica and has been the home and main hub of the activities of many Elementalists, despite the fact that many Elementalists never actually see the temple themselves. See full article: Order of the Elemental See Teachings of the Elementalists Notable Elementalists: *Eldaan Bluekooth *Moraie *Merlin *Merlin II Working with Therica: A wise and experienced Elementalist usually accompanies a king in his royal court, passing on sage advice to him consistantly. The most famous of these is the Elementalist Merlin who served under King Arthous I and in later years Arthous II before his death.